Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= |series=6 |series_no=6.03 |number=137 |sts_episode= |mma_episode= |released=* 8th September 2021 * 13th October 2021 * 1st November 2021 * 22nd December 2021 * 24th January 2022 * 22nd April 2022 * 21st July 2022 * 27th December 2022 * 16th April 2023 * 12th July 2023 |previous=The France Race |next=Really Real Littles }} Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams is the third episode of the sixth series. Plot The Shopkins, Shoppies and Shoppets arrive in the Maldives, where they are going to have their vacation at. But when they discover that the island has been suffering severe storms, the Shopkins, Shoppies and Shoppets try to clean up the island. Characters *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Lippy Lips *Poppy Corn *Sneaky Wedge *Strawberry Kiss *Bubbleisha *Chip Choc *Donatina *Jessicake *Peppa-Mint *Popette *Rainbow Kate *Sara Sushi *Duncan *Minty Paws *Pupkin Cake *Bridie (cameo) *Tayler Tee (cameo) *Opaletta (cameo) *Chef Club Shopkins (cameo) *Farmer McColl (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *Popsi Cool (cameo) Locations *Shopville **Small Mart **Small Mart Station Yard **Shopville Airport *The Maldives Voice Cast *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Poppy Corn, Sneaky Wedge and Strawberry Kiss *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha *Joseph May as Chip Choc *Abby Trott as Donatina and Popette *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Karen Fukuhara as Sara Sushi *Rebecca Davis as Duncan *Jackie Lastra as Minty Paws *Ryan Bartley as Pupkin Cake Trivia *Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the sixth series. *This episode marks the first few things: **Ryan Bartley and Jackie Lastra join the UK voice cast. **Joseph May takes over the voice of Chip Choc in the UK dub **This is the first episode where all members of the Shop Team have speaking roles. **This also marks the first time Bartley has voiced a character in the UK. *This episode marks the only time: **Kate Murphy voices Poppy Corn in this episode in both dubs. **This episode marks Poppy Corn's only speaking role as well as Tayler Tee and Popette's only appearances in the sixth series. *The car that Popette uses as a red flag is just a recolour of Bessie Bowl's Car. *From this episode onwards, Sara Sushi gains a slightly higher voice, compared to her previous appearances. Goofs *Kate Murphy is not credited in the UK credits despite voicing Apple Blossom. *When Cheeky Chocolate tells Bubbleisha "It takes a long time to clean up an island, Bubbleisha", her valve gear is not connected to her crosshead. *When the Shopkins, Shoppies and Shoppets leave Shopville, Poppy Corn's door is left open. *Strawberry Kiss' brake van disappears at Shopville Airport but reappears when Bubbleisha arrives. *When Chip Choc reverses to couple up to his trucks full of debris, the truck's coupling is facing sideways right. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures *The Complete Series 6 US *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures (Direct-to-Home Video; US) *Season 6(Digital Download) AUS *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures FRA *Series 6 (Digital Download) CHN *A Japanese Ending Category:Episodes